


Цепи

by Rena_Welt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: На его теле можно устроить маленький апокалипсис.[старкер; soulmate!au, где на коже имена тех, с кем спал соулмейт]
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Цепи

**Author's Note:**

> насчет рейтинга не уверена, насчет тегов не уверена. вся работа - плод сомнений и желания написать о Ванде.   
> наслаждайтесь.

ЭмДжей бьет его по рукам, когда Питер в очередной раз тянется к небрежному _Вирджиния_ , высеченному где-то на ребрах — между пятым и шестым, если он правильно помнит уроки анатомии.

Вирджиния рекордсмен, и втайне ото всех Питер испытывает за нее гордость.

У его соулмейта никто не задерживается надолго. Возможно, даже сам Питер таковым не будет.

ЭмДжей хмыкает и отпивает какой-то приторный нектар, ни капли не поморщившись, а у Питера все чувствительные сенсоры выворачивает от количества сладкого.

Взгляд у ЭмДжей пустой и еще более — равнодушный. Пожалуй, именно этим она и нравится Питеру. Ему вообще все нравятся, начиная с тёти Мэй и заканчивая старыми фильмами, но ЭмДжей каким-то образом умудряется выбиться в финал.

— Из тебя джин не выпрыгнет, так что сворачивайся, — скептически комментирует она.

Питер со вздохом убирает мазь и шарит рукой в поисках футболки — вообще-то от джина в данной ситуации он бы совершенно не отказался. ЭмДжей откидывается на кровать и тянет к лицу телефон, игнорируя его душевные страдания.

Имена перекрывают шрамы — не всегда аккуратные и четкие, словно сделанные второпях или под гнетом истерики — и лучше бы это безобразие никому не видеть, но ЭмДжей, кажется, его мнение абсолютно не волнует.

Она не любит всех одинаково, но Питер лишь прячет улыбку, когда она заявляет ему об этом.

**

Питеру где-то пять, а может и шесть, пускай и выглядит на семь, когда он начинает осознавать, о чем пищат из каждой кофеварки, хотя у них такой отродясь не водилось.

Дрожит, если отец окидывает его хмурым взглядом, и хочет плакать от печального материнского. Ему кажется это сильно глупым — подумаешь, какие-то имена, они же есть, а, значит, соулмейт существует и это главное. Ведь он мог оказаться нарциссом, что в принципе еще не так страшно, как пустышкой.

( _Самодостаточным_ , придумывают для подобного термин, но Питер слышит, как это презрительно обсуждают взрослые.)

Отец просит никому не показывать, скрыть все под одеждой и молчать (вообще обо всем; у отца, кажется, это универсальный совет), и, когда одноклассники восторженно шепчут _чувак, да он такой взрослый_ в раздевалке, а через пару часов ему сообщают, что родителей сбила машина, Питер никак не может отделаться от осознания нескончаемой гибели.

Может, если бы он молчал, они бы были живы?

Теперь он старательно игнорирует тот факт, что похож на маленький список побед.

**

Со временем маленький список побед превращается в список побед побольше — имена светлеют, имена темнеют, имена жгут-болят-извиваются змеями по телу, и Питер в свои двенадцать чертовски рад, что за его пределы они не выходят.

Потому что, когда умирает дядя Бэн, куда-нибудь выйти хочется уже ему, но он не может предать Мэй, пускай та старательно заявляет, что все в порядке.

Где же он опять прокололся?

Это кажется нелепым и еще менее — логичным, но гораздо проще обвинить себя, чем смириться с тем, что иногда жизнь бывает чертовски несправедливой.

В первом Питер себе не отказывает.

Имена на его ребрах давно требовали корректировки.

**

Возможность летать по крышам без риска разбиться (ну ладно; с _минимальным_ риском разбиться) одновременно с этим приносит ему множество других полезных и не слишком особенностей, одной из которой оказывается феерическая регенерация и шанс почувствовать себя частью чего-то большего.

Питер — сломанный механизм, и по-хорошему это ему бы добавить частей, а затем запустить, надеясь, что кодирование прошло успешно, но никто, конечно, заниматься этим не намерен, и потому остается лишь наблюдать, как перечеркивающие имена шрамы рассасываются за пару дней.

Питер жалеет, что с именами не помогают даже радиоактивные пауки — он все больше похож на стену памяти.

Когда Питер говорит об этом ЭмДжей, та вскидывает бровь:

— Ты умеешь шутить? Может, еще и запинаться разучился, а я проспала такой знаменательный момент?

Питер фыркает. ЭмДжей толкает его в бок.

Они возвращаются к совместному проекту, и около Мишель имена горят гораздо меньше.

Он все еще думает, что его соулмейт — мужчина ли это или женщина, к пятнадцати становится плевать — чертовски несчастен в своем одиночестве.

Или подрабатывает натурой.

В принципе оба варианта имеют право жить (а вот сам Питер — не очень).

**

Тони Старк на самом деле до вычищенной до блеска белизны его автомобилей _идеален_.

Питер осознает это не сразу, а когда осознает — не сопротивляется. Он в легком восторге и эйфории каждое мгновение, которое он проводит рядом, потому что эта его уверенность, странный эгоизм, граничащий с добротой, и способность игнорировать целое, мать его, правительство, действительно чуть-чуть поражают.

Сам Тони Старк свою идеальность не отрицает. Наоборот — появляется везде, куда Питер смотрит, крича _я-я-я_ , хотя иногда Питер понимает, что давно в его голове кричит только восхищение.

Это почти неудивительно. В Тони Старка влюблена, кажется, половина Америки.

Питер всего лишь составляет ей компанию.

Тони-Старк-Железный-Человек — или можно в обратном порядке, кому как удобно — кажется, совершенно не возражает против такого исхода.

В Башне Старка ему выделяют место, пускай тот все еще формально не Мститель, но Тони каким-то чудом (хотя Питер знает каким — стоит тому попросить, и он выполнит любую просьбу) уговаривает ему раскрыться основному костяку.

— Все равно полезешь, куда не просят, — говорит он. — А так хоть будут знать.

Питер правда-правда хочет слышать в этих словах заботу и неравнодушие с его стороны.

В конце концов именно с Тони Питер проводит все свободное от учебы, Мэй и Мишель время. А так же патрулирования, но, кажется, даже этот фронт он готов прикрыть, когда его зовут небрежным жестом в мастерскую _просто показать — ты, кажется, фанатеешь от подобного_.

Питер готов выть от восторга, но он едва ли может угомонить сердце и послушно бредет следом, не в силах стереть с лица дурацкую улыбку.

_Тони и правда помнит._

Это отдается чем-то очень теплым и спокойным, потому что Питер абсолютно не помнит о каком-то трахающемся налево и направо эфемерном соулмейте, когда у него есть вполне такой реальный Тони Старк.

— Не поможешь? — спрашивает он, но, скорее всего, утверждает.

В отношении Тони Питер просто не знает слова _нет_.

Кажется, в те месяцы он впервые не берется за лезвие.

**

Проходит еще немного времени, прежде чем восхищение вполне закономерно сменяется влюбленностью — Питер не то чтобы сильно удивлен, но ему ощутимо боязно и еще немного страшно.

Он находит забавным тот факт, что Тони расстается с Пеппер (по причине непримиримых противоречий, заявляет тот, отмахиваясь от вопросов прессы) и вместе с тем на коже появляются новые имена, пускай _Вирджиния_ горит все так же ярко.

Его словно откидывает на несколько лет в прошлое, когда каждое утро приходилось подолгу стоять у зеркала, чтобы вспомнить, какие имена были вчера и появилось ли что нового за ночь. Шрамов нет, но Питер может провести по телу и вспомнить каждый до единого.

Со временем Питер прекращает считать — частично с подачки ЭмДжей (может, он поставил цель перетрахать весь мир? смеется она).

Питер выдавливает вымученную улыбку.

В таком случае когда дойдет до него очередь?

Питер старательно игнорирует легкое чувство предательства и, может, даже ревности, которое испытывает, когда из спальни Тони выходит очередная девушка.

Они все красивые, и Питер знает, что по этому параметру никогда их не превзойдет.

— Какой милашка. Тони, ты не говорил, что завел ребенка, — разносится около уха в один из таких дней, когда Питер после завтрака стремительно ретируется в собственную комнату — учебные проекты не отменят никакие соулмейты — и ловится одной из таких _однодневок_ , как презрительно называет их Питер, совершенно не думая, что даже эти однодневки получают тепла и ласки от Старка больше, чем он сам.

— Видимо, сам завелся, потому что еще вчера я был совершенно бездетен, — раздается голос Тони из комнаты, и Питеру становится вдвойне неудобно, так что он отводит неловкий взгляд от девушки и переводит его на дверь. — О, привет, пацан.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — кивает он обоим и мучительно хочет провалиться под землю, когда Тони, абсолютно не стесняясь, целует девушку у него на глазах.

(Собственные губы вспыхивают, но Питер старательно давит эти ощущения.)

— Лесли, солнышко, это не сын, это один из моих сотрудников, — поясняет он и легонько хмурится.

_Лесли?_

Питер очень хочет верить, что имя, высеченное у него на ключицах сегодня, совершенно иное.

(И отчего-то догадывается, что это не так.)

— Тебе вообще не жарко так? — удивленно хмыкает Тони. — Если в башне прохладно, могу добавить пару градусов.

Вообще-то около Тони _очень_ жарко, и Питер предпочитает списывать этот факт на то, что он сам в теплой кофте, а не на то, что ноги чуть-чуть подкашиваются, когда он созерцает их откровенно неприличный поцелуй.

— Все в порядке, Мистер Старк, — бормочет он и машет рукой, возвращаясь к себе и прикладывая титанические усилия к тому, чтобы не побежать.

Это почти неловко, когда у Питера встает на то, что он видел. Может, если бы Тони делал то же самое с ним, то…

Дыхание сбивается, и Питер поспешно залетает в собственную комнату, запирая ее на замок.

Но и возбуждение, и неловкость, и вообще масса других вещей проходят в тот момент, когда он смотрит в зеркало и испытывает мучительное желание его разбить. А затем — провести осколками вдоль туловища, воткнув один из них куда-нибудь в районе сердца или ребер — там, где кровь превращается в венозную и скапливается под мозгом, удушающим отчаянием перекрывает кислород.

Все такое же округлое _Лесли_ , разумеется, оказывается на ключицах.

Это все еще может быть банальным совпадением, но Питер давно разучился в них верить.

_Твою мать._

Ему противно, мерзко и вообще вот сотни этих вещей, которые люди испытывают, когда узнают подобные новости. Мистер Старк не говорит о соулмейтах, но Питер думает, что тому просто плевать — в конце концов богатый миллиардер может позволить себе кого угодно, и этот кто угодно будет в разы лучше Питера, который разве что в одной постели с Тони не спит (хотя иногда сны рисуют и не только такое).

Остальные Мстители даже если видят его интерес, то списывают на обычное подростковое, и Питеру отчаянно хочется им поверить.

Теперь пытаться бессмысленно. Питер резюмирует это в голове сотни раз, отчего-то наслаждаясь возникающим безумием в голове, и сжимает ногтями плечи.

Все лезвия хранятся дома под семью печатями, потому что Мэй при всей своей заботе в чужие вещи не лезет (и Питер молчаливо благодарен ей за это), а здесь вездесущая ПЯТНИЦА слишком предана Старку.

Резаться в таком месте банально смешно.

Хорошо, что у Питера напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора.

Он достает резервный запас из рюкзака, с которым не расстаётся, запирается в ванной (предварительно, конечно, проверив и себя, и саму ванную на наличие жучков) и едва ощутимо царапает кожу.

Настолько непривычно, что больно, но Питер вдавливает глубже — особенно хорошо проходясь по ненавистному _Лесли_ , потому что, если честно, она его бесит еще больше — затем по застаревшей _Вирджиния_ и небрежным махом по остальным именам.

Ощущение необоснованной обиды на равнодушие Старка вообще к теме судьбы если не становится меньше, то приобретает более буквальный характер — сетка царапин покрывает тело в считанные мгновения, перечеркивая напоминания о том, как много раз Тони плевать хотел на чувства своего партнера.

От этого не должно становиться так плохо, но у Питера все всегда не так, и он давит в себе слезы, сжимая отчаянно зубы, и думает, что Старку действительно не особо-то и нужен нестабильный подросток.

Питер даже сам себе не нужен.

Мир сливается в хаотичную беспорядочную массу, схлопывается в сингулярность и остается лавировать на волнах затухающего сознания — от опьяненного спокойствия, конечно, до потери крови Питеру слишком далеко — когда он осторожно привстает, надеясь не запачкаться, и спиртом проходится по телу с мстительным удовольствием.

_Это из-за вас, Мистер Старк._

Но, вообще-то, Питера никто не просил влюбляться.

Он хочет ненавидеть Тони, но пока получается лишь себя, а потому находит все это бессмысленным и таким глупым, что прячет окровавленную вату, делая себе заметку весь этот компромат уничтожить, и выходит из ванной с мыслями о том, что стоит, пожалуй, набрать ЭмДжей.

Ноги болят от долгого сидения в одной позе, но Питер чувствует себя удовлетворенным.

На кровати в его комнате сидит Ванда, хотя он отлично помнит, как запирал дверь. Она же… Она не может знать.

— Привет? — осторожно спрашивает он, лихорадочно думая, как скрыть шрамы на ключицах — сейчас он в футболке и совершенно не подумал взять водолазку с собой.

У Ванды взгляд цепкий и внимательный, хотя на дне его застарелое горе, и Питера едва не тошнит от созерцания.

Он слишком часто ловит подобное в зеркалах.

— Если ты хочешь скрыть имена, то лучше используй это. От шрамов с твоими особенностями толку мало. — Наконец взгляд Питера цепляется за какую-то косметическую банку около нее, и улучшившееся зрение (потому что Питер все еще пугливо стоит около ванной, не рискуя приблизиться) позволяет рассмотреть, что это один из тех кремов для перекрытия имен, которые так агрессивно рекламируют по телевизору.

С каким-то горьким смехом он думает, что Тони Старку такие приблуды ни к чему.

Его кожа идеально чистая, хотя Питер отчаянно хотел бы проверить, есть ли на ней шрамы — наверняка ведь полно. Просто иного происхождения.

— Спасибо, — все так же неуверенно благодарит он, не зная, что ожидать от этой встречи.

Ванда хорошая и сильная, но на этом ее характеристика в его голове заканчивается. С каким-то удивлением отмечает, как мало, оказывается, знает о Мстителях, пускай они живут уже которую неделю и вообще со всеми Питер неплохо так поладил — в основном, конечно, на почве того, что каждый из них за его жизнь боится.

(Питер думает, что боятся-то они правильно, но совершенно не в той плоскости.)

Ванда смотрит на него с каким-то неуловимым сочувствием, но без жалости. За это, к слову, он тоже благодарен.

— Не скрывай, я видела, — продолжает мягко она, когда замечает, как Питер осторожно прикрывает тело руками, надеясь, что через тонкую футболку ничего не просвечивает.

Особенно чертово _Вирджиния_.

У Питера ухает сердце.

— Вернее, догадалась, — поправляется она и вскидывает руку, подзывая.

На негнущихся ногах он падает около Ванды, не рискуя посмотреть той в глаза. Ему отчего-то мучительно стыдно, хотя, вообще-то, это не его вина и не его зона ответственности, но Питер не может перекинуть даже малую долю вины на Тони, потому что у него чертовски теплые руки, когда он треплет по волосам, задорный и чуть хриплый голос — особенно в моменты алкогольных тусовок — и неуловимая забота в движениях.

Питер гонит от себя абсолютно все это, потому что — ну, просто потому что, зачем причины, когда все очевидно, и не признается даже себе, что дрочить на такие фантазии становится у него привычкой.

— Не буду спрашивать кто это, но кто-то очень любвеобильный, — слабо фыркает Ванда, но не касается и держится словно обособленно.

— Даже слишком, — мрачно соглашается Питер, все так же старательно игнорируя ее взгляд и изучая банку с кремом.

Это действительно может помочь — по крайней мере с самыми очевидными и проблемными местами вроде ключиц и шеи. Ванда загадочно улыбается, когда он спрашивает, откуда у нее это.

— Вообще-то, специально для тебя, — Питер в удивлении вскидывает брови. — Мне такой ни к чему, — что звучит еще страннее, еще хуже — Питер ясно видит их отношения с Виженом, но сильно сомневается, что судьба когда-либо предполагала такой исход событий. Разве что если Ванда пустышка. Это бы объясняло.

Его подмывает спросить, потому что тема меток среди Мстителей была негласным табу, и Питер начинает думать, что хорошо подходит им по этому параметру.

— Пьетро, — говорит она.

Питер хмурится, вспоминая. Из рассказов Тони и изучения материала Пьетро умер до того, как Тони пришел сделать зеленому Паучку предложение. Подставился во время битвы с Альтроном за Бартона — эту тему Питер поднял лишь один раз и по тяжелому взгляду Клинта понял, что в последний.

И, кажется, он был Ванде братом?

— Да-да, — она глухо смеется, но лучше бы кричала.

Питер представить себе не может, каково это — потерять соулмейта. Вдвойне, если это твой брат и вы знаете друг друга чуть больше вечности.

Так-то ему, может, даже повезло. Он сжимает банку с кремом, но хочется — руку Ванды.

Он слишком боится все испортить.

— Думаю, Стив не одобрил бы инцест, — заканчивает она, и голос ее — скопление вселенных. — Никто бы, в общем-то, не одобрил.

 _Какие же Мстители сломанные_ , думает Питер в какой-то абстракции и не замечает мгновения, когда приваливается к плечу Ванды — от нее пахнет терпким барбарисом и каким-то озоном, который Питер списывает на последствия магии (теперь становится понятным, как она открыла дверь). Ее осторожная нежность так не похожа на яркую решительность Тони, но, когда Ванда прижимает его к себе, кажется чертовски близкой к ней.

В принципе ожидаемо — зло не дремлет и даже свое, домашнее, не согласится делить их с кем-то еще. Мстители служат лишь долгу. Стив, чей партнер остался в прошлом веке, наверное, понимает это лучше прочих.

— Мистер Старк, — выдавливает он, словно на эшафоте и лучше бы на нем, чем в нескольких метрах от соулмейта, который, наверное, периодически даже забывает о том, что Питер существует.

Ванда никак не реагирует, лишь гладит по другому плечу и кладет голову на его макушку.

Может, использует одно из своих заклятий по управлению сознания — иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Питеру совершенно не хочется отстраниться, хотя в своих прикосновениях он достаточно придирчив, если на то есть возможность.

Единение с Вандой позволяет ему вздохнуть.

— Напрямую я с ним не говорила, но говорила с Пеппер, — после бесконечно долгого молчания и тишины, которую так не хотелось разрушать, потому что она словно застывала смолой в венах и костях, заполняя остаточную пустоту после шрамирования. — Тони считает себя пустым. И я не удивлена, что он пришел к такому заключению.

После этих слов Питер словно из-под воды выныривает и откашляться не может, хотя по факту впивается пальцами в бедро Ванды, отчего та непроизвольно морщится и вздрагивает, и тут же отпускает при этом.

— Извини, не рассчитал, — сбивчиво бормочет он, но мысли его уже далеки — настолько, насколько далека разница в их возрасте с Тони.

Как он быть мог таким недогадливым.

— Я… я думал, ему просто плевать на своего соулмейта, — тихо говорит он будто в агонии. — Никогда не рассматривал вариант, что Тони — пустой.

Ванда сочувственно сжимает его плечо в дружеском жесте, и ее рот кривится в подобии улыбки.

— Раньше я в это искренне верила и, знаешь, даже наслаждалась.

После краткого экскурса в ее жизнь Питер чувствует себя измотанным настолько, насколько хочется обнять Ванду ( _превосходная актриса_ , невольно думает он), Пьетро, Тони и вообще всех-всех на этой чертовой базе, потому что дерьма они хлебнули прилично и можно им отпуск, пожалуйста, наконец?

Кажется, к сверхспособностям прилагалась нехилая такая эмоциональная чувствительность.

Ванда оставляет ему крем, адрес, где тот можно купить, а еще едва заметную надежду на то, что _может быть_?

Что конкретно может — Питер предпочитает не уточнять.

**

Шрамы сходят довольно быстро, что в принципе ожидаемо и даже радует — отвечать на вопросы Питер желанием не горит — а имена, самые заметные, теперь умело маскируются кремами, так что он позволяет себе ходить в чем-то короче кофт и толстовок и бесконечно благодарен Ванде за ее помощь.

Тони же продолжает бесконечно водить девушек.

— Эй-эй, пацан, руки убрал, — кричит он ему в один из дней с дивана, когда Питер тянется к бутылке с предполагаемым ликером — они пробовали с ЭмДжей, так что он может даже точно сказать дозу, от которой его не вынесет, но Тони Старк — не ЭмДжей, и ликер остается стоять на месте. — Маленький ты больно для подобного.

По факту на базе живут все, даже Тору комната припасена, но большую часть проводят вне ее — на постоянке остаются лишь Ванда с Виженом да Сэм, иногда заскакивает Роуди. После Соглашения работы прибавилось, но отношения Стива и Тони уже не выглядят такими натянутыми, и дышать в их присутствии позволяется чуть спокойнее.

Совсем редко к ним заглядывает Беннер, ищущий покоя для мятежной души, но Питеру он нравится. Он скромный и, может, малость нервный, однако в его движениях есть что-то знакомое — Питер словно видит себя только более сообразительного, как иногда ехидно добавляет Тони.

Вот и сейчас на базе, кроме них, никого, за самой базой — ночь, а внутри играет какой-то инди-рок.

— Да ладно, Мистер Старк, — тянет Питер, наигранно надувая губы. — У вас нет ничего другого!

— Эй, ПЯТНИЦА, есть что-то безалкогольное?

— Нет, сэр, — вежливо отвечает интеллект, но почему-то в чужом голосе Питеру чудится смех.

— Твою мать, твоя тетя меня прибьет, — стонет он, откидывая голову на диван и оголяя абсолютно. чистые. ключицы. Кожа и наверняка мягкая — стоит только дотронуться. Может, не только пальцами.

У Питера при взгляде на это свербит что-то под ложечкой и взрывается, он подавляет в себе отчаянный скулеж, словно потерявшийся волчонок, и спешно отворачивается к холодильнику, хватая уже присмотренную бутылку и старательно думая абсолютно обо всем, кроме того, что Тони идет быть даже напившимся.

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Старк, вам не привыкать, — отвечает он.

Тони мгновенно поднимает голову и смеривает его скептическим взглядом. Затем — бутылку со стаканом и самостоятельно наливает Питеру, отчего тот давит беззвучный смех. Ей-богу, как отец.

Мысли ластятся на задворках сознания, но Питер не позволяет им зайти.

— Ну-с, я готов тебя поздравить — ты определенно нравишься всей нашей своре артистов даже больше, чем я, — объявляет Старк и делает глоток. — Это я типа ревную и завидую, так что осторожнее.

— Вы меня обожаете, — фыркает Питер и сам дивится своей смелости и спокойствию.

— Извини, что не зову в постель — места нет, — закатывает глаза Тони.

Питер неловко замолкает, не в силах придумать что-то забавное, что разрядило бы его настрой, а сам обрабатывает мысль со скоростью ИскИна о том, что, может, это тот самый момент?

А, может, и нет.

Когда в его жизни вообще были удачные моменты, стоит уже привыкнуть, что все идет абы как и только справляться с последствиями.

— Мистер Старк, — осторожно начинает он и слышит негромкое _м-м-м?_ со стороны Тони. — А ваш соулмейт, он…

На самом деле спрашивать подобное немного жестко — учитывая, что ему до этого все рассказала Ванда, но Питер не знает, как подступиться к подобной теме, а сразу в полымя — можно подставить Ванду. И Пеппер.

— А нет у меня соулмейта, малыш, — неожиданно хрипло говорит Тони, отпивая еще пару глотков. — Был бы — уже давно проявился.

— Может… может, он ассекс… Нет, глупости, — мгновенно поправляется Питер, чувствуя необъяснимую вину за то, что не может сказать, что сегодняшним утром он лицезрел на правой груди _Шонна_ , а парами часами спустя — и владелицу этого имени.

В конце концов соулмейтство предполагает схождение по всем темпераметрам — в том числе и сексуальным.

— Может, ему просто это не нужно, — и тут же затыкается, понимая, что сморозил еще большую глупость, чем предыдущая.

 _О да, Питер_ , ядовито говорит он себе, _это именно то, что хочет слышать Старк в отношении себя._

Стыдливо опускает голову, чувствуя на себе обжигающий взгляд Тони, и думает, что после подобного-то разговора тот точно не увидит в нем родственную душу.

Не может же гений, миллиардер и так дальше по списку встречаться с каким-то придурком.

— Эй, Паучок, не переживай, — внезапно тепло и с легкой насмешкой говорит Тони. — Я-то не переживаю, а тебе куда. Это не такая большая беда в рамках вселенной, тем более я не очень-то хочу сейчас видеть этого своего соулмейта — куда мне его пристраивать? В расписании окон нет, — продолжает он и, подхватывая стакан, присаживается рядом. У Питера дыхание сводит от чужой близости, и он надеется, что не выдаст себя прямо сейчас, потому что невозможно быть спокойным, когда Старк на него смотрит. _Как_ он смотрит.

— Скажу честно, так даже удобнее. Никто никому не должен и никто не в обиде — сомневаюсь, что я найду кого-то лучше Пеппер, а у меня есть вы и ты, маленький несносный суицидник, — щелчок по лбу. — Так что один я не останусь.

Питер чувствует предательские слезы при этих словах и понять не может, отчего они.

Оттого, что Тони прямо сказал, что Питер ему не нужен? Ну, почти прямо. Подразумевал-то он очевидно то, что, каким бы ни был его соулмейт, — он ему не сдался. А Питеру и похвастаться нечем, кроме способности влипать в неприятности и обрабатывать раны под скучающим взором ЭмДжей. Тони, скорее, лишь головой покивает грустно да скажет, что пацан это переболеет — и это при условии, что он поверит в их родство, хотя как тут не поверить, когда каждое утро начинается с порции боли и небрежного мазка кремом.

(А в зеркала предпочитает не смотреть.)

Он чувствует себя абсолютно опустошенным. Их разговор не должен был так пойти, но сам ведь начал — теперь мирись с последствиями.

Питер искренне рад, что так и не выкинул лезвия.

**

Впрочем, после этого разговора чего-то кардинально решительного не происходит:

Питер патрулирует улицы, Питер проводит время в башне Старка, Питер делится с ЭмДжей добытой информацией и получает очередное напоминание, какой он неудачник, но после этого они, естественно, садятся смотреть кино, и Мишель приносит его любимый гранат, раскрошенный на зерна.

— Ты и так кислый, так что хуже не будет.

Мишель молчит, когда он больше не просит помочь со шрамами, хотя у нее это делать безопаснее всего — нет всеведущей тетушки, которую Питеру, по правде, очень жаль расстраивать, и Башни с ее не менее всеведущими жителями.

Ванда, конечно, добрая, но как бы отреагировал Стив? Или Тони — господи, _особенно_ если Тони. Легче добровольно сдаться в дурдом.

Мишель молчит, и Питер думает, что она догадалась. Он не знает, что лучше, и просто игнорирует этот факт, как игнорирует любые проблемы в своей жизни. Стандартный подход.

Он утыкается ей в шею и вдыхает едва заметный запах жасмина, отчего ЭмДжей хохочет и пытается его отпихнуть, сжимая запястья.

— Щекотно, блин, Паркер!

Он целует ее куда-то выше ключиц непроизвольно, чуть горячо дыша, и тогда замечает, что она мягкая, хотя кожа немного огрубевшая, и это мучительно напоминает о совсем другом человеке. Может, именно поэтому с ней Питеру так спокойно.

Мишель шумно выдыхает, кладя руку ему на голову и сжимает волосы.

Питер знает, что у нее самой ровно одно имя.

**

Это становится привычкой — одной из таких, которые ему жизненно необходимы, потому что дальше — никак, дальше — пустота и чавкающее _ничего_. И если он останется с ним один-на-один, то непременно проиграет.

Впрочем, Питер уже в неудачниках, куда уж дальше.

В межреберные промежутки идеально ложатся шрамы — каждый из них чье-то имя да перекрывает, а их больше становится после их со Старком разговора. Множатся они бесконечно, словно Тони пытается в чем-то окончательно потеряться, забыться, и, если честно, Питеру даже немножечко страшно за себя, за него, за их всех и этот мир в придачу, который так смешно и забавно шутит над населением.

Но самому Питеру есть с кем пошутить.

Он заходит к Мишель — после школы, в свободную минутку, когда отпускает тетя — тетя, которая, нарадоваться не может, что он наконец не выглядит нездешним призраком, хотя имена на его теле все так же стабильно появляются.

Питер думает, что скажи он ей реальное положение дел, и она тут же наберет Старку.

Мишель так не делает, даже когда узнает все, и лишь губы поджимает, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит внимательно и цепко. Раньше от этого становилось неуютно, но сейчас даже приятно.

— Зато прикинь какой богатый, — фыркает наконец она.

Питер качает головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли не задумываясь, и целует ее осторожно, точно так же осторожно проводя пальцами по шее — в первый раз он не рассчитал силы, и к концу у ЭмДжей остались пара синяков.

Это было неловко и немного стыдно, но, когда она произнесла-

— А чего я ожидала от Человека-Паука.

-неловкость исчезла.

Впрочем, так было даже лучше — теперь Питеру не приходилось проворачивать махинации вроде забегания за угол, переодевания, придумывания отмазки — особенно, если встречи происходили после патруля.

А эти встречи ему были чертовски нужны, потому что Мишель мягкая и теплая, слишком живая для всей той кавалерии, в окружении которой Питер живет периодически которую неделю, но оттого — касаться ее приятнее. И на эти несколько мгновений он почти может забыться, не вспоминая Старка и его взгляд, и тот самый поцелуй, произошедший у него на глазах, и который в дальнейшем фигурировал в фантазиях — тех самых, о которых говорят шепотом и под одеялом.

Питер почти ненавидит себя за это.

С Мишель комфортно, и даже если это не то наслаждение, которое ему требуется, желать большего ему кажется преступлением.

А взгляд у нее, скорее, пустой и мертвый — такой, которым вешать положено, отчего у Питера иногда дрожь вдоль позвоночника проносится, и он гасит ее титаническими усилиями, напоминая, что у него достаточно бурное воображение.

Они целуются напоследок, и Питер не думает о том, что прямо сейчас где-то в километрах у Тони на теле выжигается очередное _Мишель_.

Старается по крайней мере.

**

Впрочем, Тони и виду не подает о том, что что-то поменялось — для того, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то на его теле, Питеру надо переспать с половиной Нью-Йорка, и он честно не готов к такому подвигу, а потому остается лишь гадать, что чувствует Старк по поводу всей этой ситуации и чувствует ли вообще хоть что-то.

Справедливости ради, имена на теле Питера появляться перестают.

Ему почти стыдно, что он заставляет Старка самого это выносить, но отказаться от встреч с ЭмДжей не может, да и не хочет.

Тони ясно сказал, что соулмейт ему не нужен.

До момента, пока Питер не обнаруживает на повседневной одежде жучка и его не выносит в истерический смех. Он спешно закрывает рот ладонью, стараясь не сорваться, но его трясет так, что прийти в себя удается еще нескоро.

Твою мать.

Он пытается вдохнуть-выдохнуть — или как там обычно учат справляться с истериками? — а затем отцепляет его и хмурится.

Ему впервые не особо хочется говорить о своей влюбленности Старку, но тот, без сомнения, все еще чертовски охуенный.

Иногда они общаются с Вандой, и с ней — и только с ней — он делится и Мишелью, и их полуночным разговором, и вообще всем этим хламом, который в пору вываливать на психотерапевта, но у него есть только Ванда и лезвия, а потому и так сойдет.

Они говорят-говорят-говорят, и, пожалуй, не хватает разве что спиртного, но они оба толком не пьющие, а потому лишь воруют из холодильника шоколад и обсуждают уже за ним — Питеру нравится шоколад, нравится Ванда и абсолютно не нравится то, что происходит в его жизни.

— Я не буду читать его мысли, — сразу отрезает Ванда то ли потому, что боится расколоться, то ли из-за чистой этики, но Питер как-то так же — сразу — соглашается и вовсе не потому, что он боится услышать ответ.

Совсем нет.

— Но за время знакомства с Тони я усвоила одну вещь — он не всегда делает то, что говорит. С помощью подачки Вижена, — морщится, но не от шоколада, — в основном. И Старк все еще мудак. Просто меньше, чем мне казалось.

(Питер хочет сказать: _ты жалеешь, что у него появился соулмейт?_ — и не говорит.)

Это у него тут сеанс психотерапии.

 _Тот еще говнюк этот ваш Старк. Говнюк с большой душой_ , как-то однажды прокомментировал его Клинт.

Питер думает, что это не так далеко от правды, как хотелось бы.

Она уходит, и Питер, полностью удовлетворенный, отсылая ЭмДжей сообщения, наконец позволяет себе лечь спать.

За всей этой санта-барбарой ему тяжело следить за учебой. Странно — та каким-то магическим образом все еще остается ему понятной.

Все, ну, не рушится, но как-то ощутимо идет по наклонной в момент, когда он просыпается ночью, ни в одном глазу и в смятенном раздрае. Ему снится агония в умирающих глазах Тони, сонный запах жасмина вокруг шеи и кровь, осколками вываливающаяся из его груди.

Его подбрасывает на кровати, и он лишь мысленно радуется, что сегодня решил переночевать в Башне. Мэй и так постоянно в заботах. Не хватало еще за непутевого племянника.

Питер замирает, прислушиваясь, но чутье не выдает ничего постороннего, и он позволяет себе подняться и на ватных ногах облокотиться на подоконник, вдыхая свежий воздух и с каким-то легким замиранием сердца наблюдая за ночными огнями.

Он сам не ловит момента, когда уже вовсю летит над этими самыми огнями, ловя в лицо воздух и чьи-то восторженные возгласы снизу. Нью-Йорк никогда не спит.

А вот Питеру бы стоило, но он понимает, что сейчас не уснет, а ночная прогулка вполне может помочь.

**

Вполне может помочь она и не только с бессонницей, но и с недостатком опыта в боевой сфере или, например, с неумением уворачиваться от пуль.

Питер не относится ни к одной из категорий, но все еще недовольно думает, что хорошая драка в его планы определенно не входила — впрочем, маловероятно, что в планы грабителей входил он сам.

Какая досада.

Он уворачивается, он связывает, он ругается, что они выдернули его с прогулки, он

получает  
удар  
ножом.

— Карен, попроси ПЯТНИЦу не тревожить Мистера Старка, — успевает лишь просипеть, надеясь на понимание ИскИнов, пока нападающий замахивается для второго удара, но теперь Питер готов и с легкостью скручивает его одной рукой, выбивая нож и подвешивая на паутине.

Кажется, это больнее всех его шрамов вместе взятых, но он лишь судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как кровь растекается по груди и животу — пырнули его очевидно куда-то туда. Двигаться опасно, но не двигаться — смертельно, и он старательно привинчивает еще парочку к потолку, вызывает полицию и в два шага оказывается на ближайшей крыше.

Падает на нее, стараясь отдышаться и не понимая, отчего устал больше — от потери крови или от произошедшей драки, но так или иначе поднимается и садится, осторожно рассматривая рану, которая, кажется, и не настолько страшная, как почувствовалось?

— Карен, смертельность ранения? — Питер правда не хочет знать, чего там такого зацепило внутри него.

— Тридцать девять процентов. Рекомендуется медицинская помощь, — бодро заявляет она, и Питер внезапно вспоминает, что, кроме Мстителей и ЭмДжей, о его личности не знает никто.

Значит, больницы отпадают, да и Мэй тревожить не хочется. Он и так в последнее время нечасто ей пишет, что такая новость будет просто обухом по голове. Чугунным преимущественно.

В конечном итоге ЭмДжей смотрит на него как-то обреченно и запускает к себе.

— Феерическое везение, Паркер, — чеканит она и достает спирт, вату, бинты — все как раньше, только на этот раз ситуация чуть острее пары шрамов.

Питеру с Мишель почти идеально, и он даже думает попросить что-нибудь поесть, когда они закончат.

Обработка ран занимает немного — все равно благодаря регенерации даже такой ужас затянется — но тщательная бинтовка вместе с неприглядным ранением скрывает и часть имен, отчего ему совсем чуть-чуть легчает.

Главное, чтобы на него не захотел взглянуть Старк.

Вот это будет неприятно.

Он шипит весь процесс, и Мишель презабавно дует на царапины, касаясь ледяными пальцами. А еще экстренно учится сшивать раны, отчего Питер матерится и ЭмДжей матерится в ответ.

— Это все еще требует помощи опытного медика.

— Это не впервые, пройдет, — отмахивается он.

Мишель долго и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, отчего становится _действительно_ неуютно, а затем вздыхает, потряхивая прядями.

— Если ты откинешься, я не приду к тебе на могилу.

Питер смеется и целует ее в шею — так, как привык.

— Разумеется.

Он успевает вернуться до звонка будильника.

**

Тони ловит его в тот же день около комнаты и безапелляционно заталкивает внутрь, что уже свидетельствует о том, что Питер нажил проблем. Он непроизвольно касается бинта на теле и тут же одергивает руку, радуясь, что Старк стоит спиной.

Это вообще не то, на что он рассчитывал.

— Ты, конечно, молодец, что спелся с ПЯТНИЦей, только происходящее в Башне все равно доходит до меня, — почти что шипит Тони и выглядит ядовитым, злым, бешеным зверем, которого забывали кормить примерно года два.

Это несколько жутко и почти пугает, хотя краем сознания Питеру даже приятно, что тот волнуется — по крайней мере ему не плевать, ведь последние дни казалось именно так. Иначе сложно было объяснить тихую настороженность Старка по отношению ко всем.

(Питер вообще не исключал варианта, что это потому, что у него _Мишель_ клеймом на теле сигнализирует.)

Вообще.

— Зачем ты вышел из башни?

— Бессонница, — отвечает он, и это _почти_ правда.

_Вообще-то я видел ваше мертвое тело, мистер Старк, но это пустяки, продолжайте._

Тони выдыхает — Питер улавливает своим мегаслухом — и, кажется, тихонечко считает до скольки-то.

— Показывай, — отрезает он.

И тут все внутри подбирается, как для броска, Питер ощущает себя натянутой арбалетной стрелой, а может и луковой — такой, какими Бартон хвастается на тренировках и людей подбивает в полете.

Его цель — Старк.

— Нет. Там ничего смертельного, — твердо отвечает он, добавляя последнее, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Тони, потому что тот, вообще-то, имеет полное право — Питер сам виноват, раз полез.

— ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй, — отвечает Старк вместо лекции.

— Повреждение кожных покровов, незначительная потеря крови, внутренние органы целы. Угрозы для жизни нет, — бодрым голосом отвечает та, и Питер на самом деле чувствует к ней бесконечную благодарность — к ней и к Карен — потому что вчерашний отчет Старк очевидно не воспринял бы так легко.

И это вообще с учетом, что они с Мишель сделали перевязь и он целый день регенерировал.

— Так, пацан, — Тони массирует виски, тяжело вздыхая. — Во-первых, да, мне грустно, это признавать, но _костюм_. Во-вторых, это теперь всегда будет на тебе, — он демонстрирует жучок, подобный тому, что Питер снял несколько дней назад. — Цепляй куда хочешь, хоть на лоб. И не заставляй меня приставлять к тебе телохранителя, ладно?

Он говорит это ровно и спокойно — таким ледяным равнодушием, что у Питера все сжимается, совесть совсем немного плачется, и он сам бы хотел, но сейчас явно не та ситуация.

— Пожалуйста? — с легкой мольбой просит он, пока отчаяние окончательно не захлестнуло его. — Мистер Старк, я же не специально к ним лез — вы бы сами мимо не прошли!

— Я бы как минимум предупредил других, — почти что шипит он, и это так сильно резонирует с его холодным взглядом, что Питер теряется, не зная, что сказать, потому что он опять всех подвел, ну как удивительно.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — продолжает он, совершенно не надеясь. Мысли теряются, расходятся и струятся по сознанию, как имена на коже, а потому сложить их во что-то цельное и конструктивное у него никак не получается — все затмевает фигура человека перед ним, в которого он отчаянно влюблен и который смотрит на него разочарованным взглядом.

Это настолько противно, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота и слабость, а рана пульсирует с новой силой, отчего Питер лишь надеется, что не станет кровоточить — не хотелось бы оголяться.

Не сейчас.

Перед глазами мир подергивается легкой пленкой, но в каком-то анабиозе он все еще может существовать и даже сделать то, что его просят.

— Сегодня ты никуда не пойдешь, — отрезает Старк напоследок, но Питер уже не смотрит в его сторону.

_Дерьмо._

Наказали как нашкодившего щенка — впрочем, наверное, он таковым и является для Старка. Немножечко милый, бесполезный и самонадеянный щенок, который думает, что он лучше прочих знает как и что делать.

Питер практически рычит от бессилия, но сдерживается — он, в общем-то, и не грезил тем, что справится со всем один. И вчерашняя ситуация была более, чем банальным стечением обстоятельств — не совсем удачных, увы.

От этого молчание Старка становится еще более противным, и на следующее утро Питер обнаруживает длинное _Корнелия_ , расположившееся вдоль грудины.

**

Впрочем, наказание сносится неожиданно проще, чем казалось изначально — по крайней мере теперь Питер может полностью посвятить себя учебе, а так же их встречам с ЭмДжей, которая на подход Старка лишь закатила глаза — достаточно похоже, чтобы Питер прыснул.

Это не мешает им заказать пиццы и начать проходить Бога Войны — вдвоем синглы даже интереснее.

И все-то, в общем, идет неплохо — даже слишком, учитывая, что болезненная влюбленность в Старка с его голосом, прикосновениями и неожиданно беспристрастным взглядом перерастает в еще более болезненную, отчего Питера выворачивает на кровати — в башне или у Мэй — уже не имеет значения — и он обхватывает себя руками, утыкаясь носом в коленки и в каком-то легком беспамятстве тихо-тихо — чтобы даже суперсолдаты не слышали — подвывает, потому что ему до одурения не хватает их прежнего общения с Тони, их шуток, болтовни обо все, касаний — самых любых, Питер готов на элементарное рукопожатие.

Он знает, что Тони несет в себе ответственность за весь мир, а Паркер сам не может вынести ответственности даже за себя.

Забыться от этого безумия — вернее, малость приглушить его — ему позволяет лишь Мишель, к которой он цепляется почти так же отчаянно и жадно, боясь банально не успеть и потерять себя окончательно в лихорадке дней.

Патрулирование запрещено.  
Чувствовать что-то к Тони Старку запрещено.  
Дрочить на то, как он сверху — ну, а что еще остается.

Ванда, конечно, помогает ему — увы, она уж точно не та, кто может уговорить Тони, но обещает поболтать с Наташей, и Питер думает, как повезло миру, что у него такие защитники.

Ванда, словно угадывая его мысли, морщится и улыбается:

— Но ты был хорош, давай признаем. Тони тоже признает, просто играет в немого.

И Питеру очень хочется верить в ее слова, потому что в последнее время верить получается лишь ни во что.

Но на самом деле все действительно идет неплохо.

А потом ЭмДжей сбивает машина.

Она идет к нему с другой стороны улицы в своей легкой куртке и с рюкзаком за спиной, едва улыбаясь, и не доходит.

Это происходит в одно мгновение и всех чувств не хватает, чтобы замедлить его, чтобы выцепить момент, когда этот импульс машинный переходит в чужое тело и оно _отлетает_ и падает, падает, _падает_.

Питер не знает, откуда взялась машина, люди, кровь, полиция, скорая, но зияющее чувство пустоты после этого не заменить ничем.

Ему приходилось видеть трупы.

Просто баюкать их головы на коленях — совершенно другой опыт.

**

Как и в первый раз, ему хочется кого-то в этом обвинить.

Кого-то более реального, чем водитель — все равно того уже по судам затаскали и сидит он уже где-нибудь, когда Мишель гниет в земле.

Он думает: если бы мистер Старк не забрал костюм, я бы мог сделать хоть что-то  
Он думает: оттолкнуть. или задержать машину — уж мне бы сил хватило.

Он хочет кого-то обвинить или хочет _хотеть_.

На самом деле в первые дни после похорон ему не хочется уже ничего, и он остается на кладбище даже после того, как уходят родители Мишель. Мэй долго-долго и печально смотрит на сгорбившуюся фигуру племянника и наверняка вспоминает совсем иного похороненного человека.

Ее молчаливая поддержка состоит в том, что она не лезет к Питеру лишний раз.

И для него это более чем достаточно.

Изнутри рвется что-то живое — то самое, которым он чувствовал и любовь к Старку, и почти-любовь к Мишель, и все эти теплые-хорошие-мягкие чувства, которые можно классифицировать как положительные.

ЭмДжей вообще положительным не отличалась, но Питеру все равно хреново, потому что она понимала его лучше всех на свете и точно не заслужила такой смерти — в конце концов он видел ее отношение к миру, видел ее таланты, работы, любовь к пицце и мармеладу, которые он периодически прихватывал по дороге в ее квартиру.

Господи.

Теперь не будет этого н и ч е г о.

Питера не рвет на чужой могиле по той простой причине, что _это Мишель_.

Он сидит там до поздней ночи, слепо уставившись на выгравированные буквы и две даты — до противного близкие — и даже когда холод кусает за запястье, не находит в себе сил сдвинуться дальше. Настолько устал, что почти готов заснуть около Мишель и, конечно, никогда не проснуться более. Так и должно быть. Она будет рада.

После долгого и преданного бдения, полного отчаяния и желания выдрать себе глаза, среди шорохов могильных камней Питер слышит что-то еще.

Шаги.

И довольно уверенные.

Ему не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это Старк.

Он кладет ему руку на плечо, и безмолвными изваяниями они существуют еще минуты три, пока Питер на подгибающихся ногах не встает, ощущая слабость и холод во всем теле — неудивительно, учитывая, сколько он здесь просидел (он отгоняет мысль, что был не против замереть навечно) — и утыкается Старку куда-то в грудь, не в силах обнять, но этого и не требуется.

Его держат, а иначе точно бы свалился, и, хоть слез уже не осталось абсолютно, Питер позволяет себе вновь выдохнуть что-то похожее на полувсхлип-полустон, в каком-то бесконечном делириуме — примерно там, где существует в последние несколько часов его жизнь — и невидящим взглядом гипнотизировать черноту перед глазами.

Лучше ее, чем мертвое лицо ЭмДжей.

Время стекается, время падает и разбивается на миллионы осколков, и каждый из них впивается ему в сердце и легкие — дышать становится тяжелее, хотя казалось, что истерика уже миновала, но он вновь зажимает рот ладонью, отчаянно желая, чтобы это наконец прекратилось, и беззвучно кричит, не рискуя поднять голову.

Его молчаливо и уверенно прижимают к себе, легонько поглаживая по голове, плечам, спине, словно не зная, что еще можно сделать, но скорее всего и ничего.

Ничего здесь уже не поможет.

Прикосновений Питер практически не чувствует, но с Тони становится немного легче — он словно забирает всю эту горечь и дрянь, которая клубится с самого начала.

Среди могил это ощущается особенно остро.

— Пойдем, — тихо бормочет он, уверенный, что его не услышат, однако Тони, естественно, слышит все, затем легонько отстраняется, в последний раз проведя пальцами по шее.

Он впервые за всю встречу молчаливо смотрит Питеру в лицо, сжимая его в своих все еще теплых руках, и невесомо целует в лоб.

**

Спит он долго и тяжело — кошмары меняются, кошмары преследуют его до самой окраины реальности, кусаются и рычат, словно насытиться не могут и смотрят диким желтым взглядом.

Питер просыпается резко и, словно по щелчку, открывает глаза, но дальнейшие движения не предусмотрены, потому что тело все еще болит: рана затянулась, но сидение на холодной земле даром не прошло.

Он делает несколько судорожных вдохов, пытаясь не расплакаться, когда вспоминает, кого они вчера — вчера же? — хоронили. Время теперь для него такое же абстрактное понятие.

Он лежит на кровати долгие двадцать минут, а затем встает, едва пошатываясь, и взгляд тут же цепляется за костюм на стуле. Сильное доверие со стороны Тони, учитывая, что Питер явно невменяем.  
Он усмехается своим мыслям и проходит мимо, даже не коснувшись его.

Открывает зашторенное окно — по глазам неприятно бьет яркий свет, отчего приходится проморгаться и привыкнуть. Видимо, уже разгар дня.

— Добрый день, Питер, — приветствует его ПЯТНИЦА нейтральным тоном.

— Сколько времени? — спрашивает вместо этого он.

— Час после полудня и тридцать три минуты.

— Во сколько я… меня… — он морщится, не в силах подобрать слово. После того, как он сел в машину, события будто схлопнулись и пропали. Может, он заснул? Но, кажется, Тони говорил что-то в дороге и Питер вполне внятно отвечал. — Что вчера произошло? — наконец формулирует он, пустым взглядом буравя оконную раму.

_Ну, за исключением того, что мы хоронили моего близкого человека._

— Вас принес мистер Старк в двенадцать часов после полуночи.

— Спасибо, — вяло отвечает он и садится обратно на кровать. Затем откидывается — так, как делала иногда Мишель. Да уж. Неудачник он теперь по полной программе.

Питер даже рад, что вчера за ним приехал именно Старк — маловероятно, что кто другой сумел его увести оттуда или найти такие слова, чтобы поддержать. Ну, может, Ванда или Мэй. Но у тети работа, которую все еще никто не отменял — да и доверяет она Старку, уж после всего, что было — а Ванда ну…

Питер опять невольно касается тела — там, где сети имен опутывают.

И улыбается, хотя, возможно, это похоже на оскал.

Надо будет ее поблагодарить.

— Питер? — доносится негромкое и даже мягкое откуда-то стороны входа.

Он слышал, что кто-то подходил, и ему опять не надо гадать, кто это.

Тони садится рядом со все еще лежащим Питером — он всегда, _всегда_ рядом, неожиданно ловит, вспоминая, что большинство тяжелых моментов (ну, кроме тех, что касались проклятого соулмейтства) он переживал вместе с наставником. Осознание этого факта чертовски греет душу даже в такое смутное время.

— Она была твоим соулмейтом? — спрашивает он, и Питер отрицательно качает головой. — А кто?

Он давит в себе непроизвольную улыбку и думает, что если бы ЭмДжей действительно была его соулмейтом, то он бы спрыгнул с небоскреба вслед за ней. Эта его проклятая чувствительность и порывистость, а еще привязанность к людям — никуда без нее.

Но ЭмДжей не была его соулмейтом, пускай и стала ему невероятно близка.

— Неужели не догадались? — слабо фыркает он. — Дам подсказку: ее звали Мишель.

Он чувствует, как холодеет Старк около него, и, вероятно, тот действительно не подозревал о подобном исходе. Это даже немного смешно — насколько оказался слеп человек, который почти что собирал планету.

— Позволишь? — выгибает бровь он, касаясь футболки. Питер, находящийся в положении лежа, осторожно поднимает футболку — сейчас ему уже откровенно плевать, тем более что имена эти Тони хорошо знакомы.

Тот ведет пальцами вдоль ребер, отчего Питер непроизвольно подбирается и напрягается — в любой другой ситуации это бы точно спровоцировало возбуждение, но мысли отравлены трауром, и любой другой ситуации так и не происходит. Он замирает на Вирджинии, которая смотрится ярко даже после всех событий. Затем — на новых именах, самых болезненных.

— Почему некоторые… словно подернуты чем-то? — произносит глухо Тони, не смотря на чужое лицо, и Питер этому даже рад, потому что боится увидеть, что у него в глазах.

Бесконечные шрамы не остались без следа.

Питер прикусывает язык и как-то неловко дергает плечами. Все равно тяжело говорить.

— Питер, пожалуйста, — Тони поднимает глаза, и в его голосе — уверенность вместе с легким опасением, что выглядит почти приятно, но лучше бы этого не было.

— Ну… Пока я не получил способности, то, эмх, царапал их, — выдавливает наконец он, старательно пряча взгляд на потолке, пальцы Старка, до этого момента все так же находящиеся у него в районе ребер, еле ощутимо сжались. — Но после этого получил приятный бонус в виде регенерации, и они исчезли, хотя, как видите, не без последствий. Незаметно, если не вглядываться.

— Твою мать, — тихо шипит Тони, и Питеру на мгновение даже становится жутковато. — Господи, Питер, прости…

— Все в порядке, я сам, если честно, сразу не поверил до конца.

— Ты не говорил до этого, потому что думал, что мне и так хорошо?

— Вы сами так сказали, — неловко ведет он плечами, хотя вообще-то его вины тут как таковой нет. Да и старковской тоже. — Помните, я спрашивал вас?

Тони мучительно стонет, пряча лицо в руках и опираясь на колени. В этом есть что-то безумно личное и интимное, но Питер хватается это как за спасательный круг, потому что лучше что угодно, чем думать, что ЭмДжей больше нет.

Потому что ну да.  
ЭмДжей.  
больше.  
нет.

Старк тяжело выдыхает.

— Ты хочешь отношений? — спрашивает наконец он.

Если бы раньше Питера об этом спросили, он был бы на седьмом небе.

В общем-то, он все еще там, просто небо передёрнуто тучами.

Потому что он все еще до чертиков любит Тони со всеми его проблемами.

— А вы? — спрашивает вместо этого он.

— Поверь, я бы не предлагал, будь иначе.

Они все еще не смотрят друг на друга.

— А раньше…?

— Не думал, что у тебя встает на сорокалетних стариков, — беззлобно ухмыляется Старк, наконец поворачиваясь к нему.

— Ну, как говорит Мишель — зато богатый.

Они оба игнорируют его оговорку.

— Как будто бы для денег тебе обязательно со мной спать.

— Нет. Но это приятный бонус, мистер Старк, — качает головой Питер, в которой творится черте что, но его это полностью устраивает. Забавно, как иногда сплочают людей мертвецы.

(Но лучше бы нет.)

— Вырастил на свою голову, — бормочет Тони. — Тебе все равно стоит поесть, и, ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй. Не хочу, чтобы этот оболтус получил обморожение чего бы ни было.

У Питера нет сил шутить, но идею позавтракать — или пообедать? — он одобряет полностью. Встает, опуская задравшуюся футболку, из-под которой все так же несимпатично выглядывает ворох имен, когда наставник произносит:

— И, боже, убери эту дурацкую привычку мистерстаркать. Мне хватает визуального напоминания, что между нами двадцатка, — ворчливо фырчит он.

— А как? Тони? Старк? О, а может… — его глаза сужаются в хитром прищуре, когда Тони лихорадочно бормочет:

— …нет-нет-нет, пацан, _молчи_!

_— …папочка._

— Господи, — стонет он, закатывая глаза.

— Всего лишь его любовник, — услужливо добавляет Питер. Настроение откуда-то хорошее, и он решительно не намерен его отдавать.

На кухне его встречают молчанием, однако он чувствует незримую поддержку, когда Беннер хлопает его по плечу, Стив кивает головой, а Ванда подтаскивает шарлотку, про которую Питер недавно ей проговорился как про любимый пирог.

Питер знает, что Ванда не готовит, а оттого подобный сюрприз приятен вдвойне.

Он задумывается, сколько близких потеряли эти люди.  
Он не хочет знать ответ.

Тони разбалтывается о чем-то с Сэмом и Клинтом, пока Стив доедает третью порцию — и Питеру кажется, что, если он будет таким же, Тони придется серьезно раскошелиться — когда до него доносятся обрывки диалога:

— …жестче судьбы надо мной уже никто не подшутит.

— Погоди, так ты не врешь? — глаза Клинта становятся совершенно круглыми.

— Что Питер — мой соулмейт? Неа.

В повисшей на кухне тишине слышен удушливый смех Ванды.

Это совсем уж неприлично.

— А ты можешь так откровенно не палиться, а? — бурчит Питер в ее сторону, и смех становится еще более ярким, отчего он прячет взгляд в тарелку с сэндвичами.

— Ну извини, Паучок, я уже почти была готова в голову ему лезть, — добавляет она, вытирая несуществующую слезинку.

Тони переводит на него вопросительный взгляд, но Питер отмахивается, мол, в следующий раз.

У них этих разов еще столько будет.

**

С того момента он ночует у Тони — ему все равно нужно привыкнуть первые пару дней, а еще избавиться от сковывающего холода, что обвивается вокруг шеи петлей.

Впрочем, думает, Питер, наверное, это навсегда.

К Тони он прижимается во время кошмаров, которые становятся частью рутины, и долго-долго тяжело дышит, просыпаясь такой ночью. Затем — утыкается в шею, обхватывая плечи руками, и действительно изо всех сил старается не плакать.

Днем легче. Днем светит солнце и прятаться по углам как-то глупо, но для тяжелых мыслей — в самый раз.

Иногда Питер ловит себя на том, что набирает ЭмДжей и пару раз — чисто на автомате — отправляет ей сообщения. На него больше некому ответить. Он долго гипнотизирует значок SMS-ки и единым движением разбивает телефон об стену. На следующий день на тумбочке лежит новый.

Жаль, что с самой ЭмДжей так не работает.

Впрочем, Тони, как и обычно, рядом — он гладит и успокаивает, смеется над его ерундовыми шутками, поит ликером, приговаривая, что разъяренную Мэй он отправит к Пеппер.

С ним Питера охватывает небывалое спокойствие, и иногда он может просто часами лежать сверху, не задумываясь о происходящем вне. Подобное состояние позволяет отогнать непрошеные мысли, особенно когда Тони прижимает его к себе и мягко целует в висок, поглаживая волосы.

Все хорошо, молчаливо говорит он своими действиями.

Все хорошо.

Паника, подхлестывающая бежать, прямо к горлу, успокаивается, сердцебиение замедляется, и Питер лишь тяжело дышит ему в шею, словно тот сейчас уйдет. Как ушла Мишель.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, и слышит негромкую усмешку в ответ.

— Да ладно, карапуз, это не то, за что надо благодарить.

— Все равно, — противится он, закидывая ногу сверху и чуть ли не урча.

— Тогда и тебе спасибо, — фыркает Тони и треплет его за волосы, оглаживая выступающие лопатки, то поднимаясь к шее, то опускаясь к самой пояснице. Места вспыхивают огнем, и Питер неловко прогибается, когда чужие движения становятся уж совсем откровенными.

— Что такое? — тянет Старк, но Питер буквально может почувствовать ухмылку на его губах. Когда он пытается сдвинуться, то чувствует, как руки, до этого спокойно оглаживающие его по спине, внезапно застывают и прижимают его к груди.

— Да ты серьезно, — щурится он. У него, конечно, был секс, но маловероятно, что здесь он будет сверху. Не то чтобы он против.

Глаза Тони — какой-то чертов вулкан, потому что смотреть так, что у Питера опять все встает, может, видимо, только он.

Питер тянется, осторожно целуя и толкаясь языком — впрочем, инициативу ожидаемо перехватывают, и Тони хватает его за макушку, прижимая к себе, и резко выдыхает, кусая, кусая, _кусая_ чужие губы.

Это совершенно не похоже на долгие поцелуи, которые они практиковали с Мишель — в них было что-то отчаянное и дикое, словно они оба пытались запутаться в друг друге, лишь бы не видеть чего-то своего. А в этих — страсть, желание — Питер не знает, как ведет себя Тони в постели с другими, а потому ему остается лишь догадываться, но это похоже на маленькое забвение с сорванной от близости глоткой и шершавыми горячими прикосновениями.

Тони предельно нежен — возможно, это не одна его ипостась, но Питеру не хочется ничего другого, и он лишь наслаждается, методично двигая бедрами, срывая дыхание до мучительно тяжелого.

Мир подергивается рябью, мир мутнеет и плывет, когда он выгибается под чужим напором, а Тони нависает над ним и мягко целует в шею, спинные позвонки, тем самым провоцируя рой мурашек, от которых с губ срывается непроизвольный стон.

— Я и забыл, что ты у нас молоденький юнец, — фыркает на ухо Тони и сразу зарабатывает по лбу, когда они делают короткий перерыв.

— Уже не выдерживаешь, старик, — поддевает Питер. Ему иррационально хорошо.

— О, поверь, если я разойдусь, не выдержишь уже ты.

Это не должно звучать так возбуждающе, но Питер лишь чувствует, как у него снова встает, и недовольно буркает:

— Если ты продолжишь в таком темпе, то тебе _придется_ разойтись.

Тони прикусывает кожу на шее, отчего Питер натурально вздрагивает и стонет. Эрогенка, чтоб ее. Затем — проводит пальцами.

— Посмотрим, Паучок.

**

Уже после всего Питер с каким-то потаенным страхом — в начале, а затем — с облегчением, смотрит на идеально чистую кожу у него и Тони, пускай тело того и было осквернено всего лишь одним словом ( _зато каким_ , грустно добавляет про себя Питер).

— Непривычно, — признается он, когда в процессе разглядывания ловит заинтересованный взгляд Старка. — Ну типа. Я с лет… пяти? такой.

Боже. Так странно. Когда он еще алфавит изучал, Тони вовсю проектировал.

Впрочем, у того это вызывает совершенно другие эмоции.

— Извини, — бормочет он, подтягивая к себе довольного Питера и вдыхает, когда утыкается ему в макушку. — Серьезно, извини. Не представляю, как ты ходил с этим.

— Порядок, кто ж знал, что так выйдет, — пожимает плечами Питер, потому что все это в общей сложности становится неважным. Шрамы затерлись благодаря способностям, а ничего другого, в принципе, напоминать уже не может.

Только Мишель.

Питер непроизвольно морщится, когда вспоминает.

Это похоже на цену, которую он заплатил за отношения с Тони.

Питер думает: готов ли он заплатить ее еще раз?

И не хочет знать ответ.


End file.
